


it's been so long (we must be fireproof)

by driedupwishes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ereri Summer Weekend, M/M, Summer, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedupwishes/pseuds/driedupwishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s way too fucking hot in Levi’s room. Most of that is the sun’s fault, but some of it is Eren’s fault. Levi, however, can’t bring himself to mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's been so long (we must be fireproof)

Levi wakes to find his room has the same temperature as the surface of the sun, the air boiling against his skin, sticking the thin t-shirt he’d fallen asleep in to the small of his back in a way that makes him grimace into his pillow. Even to his sluggish and half baked-alive mind, Levi can tell the source of the heat in the room isn’t just because of the sunlight streaming in through the window, greenhouse effecting him to an early, sleepy grave. A good chunk of the heat is coming from the body wedged between his own and the wall, the press of a strong thigh wedged between his own, the warm possessive curl of an arm around his stomach.

The body that had, most certainly, not been there when he’d fallen asleep last night.

Not that Levi’s _complaining_. Levi can think of a hundred more terrible ways to wake up off the top of his barely-awake head, but can’t think of a single one that would be _better_ than finding Eren in his arms when he opens his eyes.

The thought makes him smile so widely he can feel the pillow creases in his own cheek.

“Eren,” Levi murmurs. Eren’s breath is warm against his neck, his unruly hair tickling Levi’s nose. He smells clean, but musky with the promise of sweat to come, and the scent is heavy and heady and only makes Levi feel even more sluggish and warm under his collar.

“ _Eren_ ,” he murmurs again. Presses their hips together and laments that he won’t have any feeling in his right arm, not with the way Eren’s crushed it underneath him, but can’t find it in himself to be even the barest bit annoyed.

Eren only groans wordlessly against him, mouths at his throat and rolls them over with one fluid press forward that ends with Levi on his back in a patch of sunlight, Eren draped like a heating blanket over top of him. The thigh between his own pressed forward, their hips aligning, and Levi groans too, pulling up his dead arm and draping it across Eren’s back as the butterfly kiss of Eren’s eyelashes tickles his throat.

“Jesus _fuck_ , it’s _hot_ ,” Eren says. His words come out like syrup, or like wet sand; thick, sticky, but with enough give Levi feels himself sink into them as he burrows the fingers of the hand he can feel into Eren’s hair. He scratches his nails lightly against Eren’s scalp and can’t help but laugh when Eren _purrs_ , practically melting into a boneless heap against him.

“ _You’re_ the one who came over to the house with the _broken AC_ ,” Levi laughs. The words are pressed in little kisses along Eren’s temple, Eren’s skin warm and alive against Levi’s chapped lips. Eren laughs in response, a trembling movement that makes Levi shiver, and its then that the feeling like marching ants starts to awaken in his other arm, almost enough to distract him from the sight of Eren’s mega-watt smile as he twists his head up to look at Levi, eyes so very green through his thick lashes that Levi feels entangled by the sight.

“I know, but I missed you,” Eren murmurs. He rises up on his elbows to kiss Levi, who crinkles his nose to keep from smiling or laughing, tries to say _morning breath_ but instead breathes out something closer to _I missed you too_. His tingling, numb arm falls back to bounce against the mattress as Eren presses up into the kiss, turning up the temperature in the room by another couple degrees for _sure_ , but Levi can’t bring himself to care. He scratches his nails against Eren’s scalp and presses his thigh up and rolls them back over, into the shadows were the sunlight hasn’t yet spread, and surrenders to the kiss.

By the time they surrender once more to the lethargy of the heat, Eren had discarded both of their shirts and kicked the blankets from the bed to the floor, their skin stuck together in places where the sweat on them has started to cool. Levi’s cradled on Eren’s chest, ear pressed against his heart, and Eren holds his phone aloft over Levi’s head, though his forearms rest for stability on Levi’s shoulders.

“Anything good around?” The words are slow, thick like the heat of the room, kissed against Eren’s skin in a way that has him ducking to kiss Levi’s head affectionately. Levi can feel the smile pressed against his sweaty hair, which is _gross_ but also makes his insides riot in a game of musical chairs. He thinks his spleen ends up where one of his lungs is supposed to be, because he can’t quite catch his breath when Eren’s chest underneath ripples in a hum.

“Nothin’ much,” Eren answers. He shrugs in a little twitch, barely enough to budge Levi, and Levi hums back, leaning up to kiss Eren’s wrists gently. Eren angles the phone for Levi to see, showing him the Weedle he’s currently aiming to catch, probably out of lazy boredom than any real desire. “This fucker’s just wasting my Pokeballs right now, but there’s a couple things on my radar if you wanna go out and find them?”

Levi thinks about that for a second – getting up, getting dressed, going out into the uninterrupted sunlight to bake some more – and then shakes his head, turning to press his nose against Eren’s shoulder. “Maybe later,” he sighs. “In the afternoon? It’s hot as fuck out still.”

Eren laughs, the sound filling Levi’s room to the edges, spilling across the sheets like sunlight, warm but more welcome than the gas giant’s stupid summer heat. Another kiss is dropped to Levi’s head, another smile pressed against his skull, and one of Eren’s hands drop to stroke down the back of his neck, sweeping gently down his back in familiar, easy motions. The callouses from baseball catch against the cooling sweat, a sensation that has Levi smiling so much he presses his nose against Eren’s chest harder to hide it.

“Sounds good to me,” Eren agrees. He taps at the screen a few more times before tossing the phone away, the sound of it bouncing across the mattress muted in the lazy feeling of the summer heat.

Levi feels the doze start to pull at him then, listening to the rhythmic beating of Eren’s heart, feeling Eren’s callouses catch against the bumps of his spine as the warmth seeps into his bones and turns him into jelly-lead, or lead-jelly, or something that feels sluggish and heavy and probably _drips_ contentment. He sighs, blissful, and Eren echoes the noise, his other hand curling to comb his fingers through Levi’s hair, palm brushing gently against the buzzed sides of his undercut.

“Eren,” Levi murmurs quietly. He tips his head, kisses the words against Eren’s throat, and feels Eren shiver in response in a hazy way that’s too close and far away all at once.

“Yeah, Levi?”

“I fucking love you.”

Eren laughs again, another bounding, blazing, brilliant sound, one that echoes, one more life-bringing and blinding and scorching-warm than the sunlight streaming through the windows, and Levi’s head goes dizzy, sleep tugging at him even as his stomach does somersaults so abruptly Levi swears the stupid organ gets wedged in his throat.

“I fucking love you too, babe,” Eren says. He presses more kisses against Levi’s head, so many Levi swears his lips are getting jealous, and then, as if his boyfriend can read his mind, Eren bends so much he _has_ to get a crick in his neck to drop a kiss against Levi’s mouth. Eren’s lips are curved and smiling, his eyes glimmers of green as Levi peeks open eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed to try and angle his head to steal another kiss before Eren settles back down.

“Sleep,” Eren murmurs, obliging one more kiss to the corner of Levi’s mouth. “We can wing our day off together when you wake up.”

Levi sighs happily, tucks his head under Eren’s chin, and lets the summer heat and his boyfriend’s gentle hands lull him back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> listen, I know no one actually wanted to cuddle in summer, especially in a house without AC, but _hear me out_
> 
> actually I don't have a good argument, I just wanted cuddling and kisses and Pokego mention b/c I'm lame. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
